


Mirror of Hope

by aussiemel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussiemel/pseuds/aussiemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Sequence. HG/SS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror of Hope

**Title: Mirror of Hope  
Chapter Title: Snape’s Desires**

************************************************

Severus Snape gazed upon the mirror.

Drawing in a sharp breath at what he saw.

Hermione.

Beautiful, surrounded by three small black haired girls, and him standing behind her gazing at her with all the love he felt.

This is what he desired.

A family who loved him.

Maybe one day he would have his desires fulfilled, until then he turned fleeing the room, returning to his cold, dark dungeons.

Maybe one day the young, vibrant Hermione would be his.

Until then he’d dream of what he saw and hope happiness would one day be his.

He could only hope.

 

 **Titile: Mirror of Hope  
Chapter Title: Hermione’s Desires**

****************************

Hermione didn’t know how she’d found it, she remembered Harry telling her what it was, what it could do. It would show her desires.

What did she desire?

What would she see when she looked into the mirror?

Gathering up all her Gryffindor courage she slowly walked to the front of the mirror, holding her breath in anticipation.

Looking upon the mirror she saw him, with his dangerous looks and greasy black hair, gazing at her with such love and devotion she couldn’t breathe.

Could this man really be the same as her snarky potions professor?

Turning to leave she realized maybe he could be, and if so what did that mean to her?

 

 **Title: Mirror of Hope  
Chapter Title: A Chance Encounter**

*************

He’d been drawn back.

Back to the mirror.

He’d stare at it for hours watching his dreams and desires play out in front of him, only this night when he’d arrived she was already there.

Sitting watching her desires.

What was it she saw?

Approaching slowly and silently he was surprised when the images merged into one. Their desires were the same.

Seeing him behind her Hermione jumped to her feet, turning to face the man that had haunted her dreams and waking moments since she’d discovered the mirror.

Eye’s wide with shock she didn’t say anything just bolted to the door, only pausing slightly to look back at him before she was gone.

Maybe there was hope yet.


End file.
